Corrupted Love
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: Sonic EXE goes for another day of high school. Just another day of his friends being with their girlfriends and more irritating things. But things change when Amy's childhood friend Luz is the new girl at the school. EXE falls in love with her instantly, will he get used to this feeling? Includes Shadamy, Taiream, Espicia, and LuzEXE! Rated M for a lemon scene!


**Hiyee its Mari! Today's Wednesday so I get out early and have time to complete this one shot story. By the way I'll be making Aliciathewolf45's late birthday story on Friday since I didn't finish it over the summer. ….I got so lazy -_-. Anyways yadda yadda yadda Sonic EXE belongs to Creepypasta, Amy, Shadow, Sonic, Espio, Cream and Tails belongs to Sega. Winter belongs to Winter T. Hedgehog 01, Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45, and Luz belongs to me. Also there's a lemon in this story so no children! So enjoy people! XD**

**Told in EXE's POV:**

It was dark, silent, and very peaceful. I was deep in slumber, I was finally in peace. Just like what I wanted all the time. I was wandering in my own little world, just darkness and silence. The sky was cloudy and grey like a gloomy atmosphere. The grass was a dark red, and flames were everywhere. I walked through the fiery land, ashes and flames blew through the wind. My feet touched the soft grass and I walked up to a cliff. I looked down at the land, the huge ocean was still red like blood, and the island was torched by flames. Just the way I like it. I closed my eyes and held out my hands, feeling the cooling wind touch my skin. I never felt so free before, it should be like this more often. And when I was about to float there it goes!

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

My eyes shot open once again. This always happen every morning, that damn alarm always ruins my dreams! I smashed it open only using fist. Ugh now off to the store after school to buy another one. I rubbed my dark quills and sat up; it was yet another day of school. How great…That's the least place I like going to. Wait, I don't like going there at all! It's more like a hell hole, I place I wish I could burn down with everyone still in it! I smiled as I let my insane thoughts go through my head. Minutes past as I got prepared for school. I did my daily routines. I kept my fur all fuzzy like, since I hated looking nice for anything. I wore a black hoodie, black jeans, and white and dark blue sneakers. I put my hood over my head before putting my navy blue back pack on my back. I walked down the stairs and out the house. I sighed, another day at the hellhole. I ran at my super speed so I won't be late…late for nothing pfft. Short minutes later I was already standing in front of the school, I hated the noise of loud talking and yelling. It seemed more like a zoo to me than a "school". I walked through the crowd of animals, oops I meant kids and into the building. It was worse than outside. Teens were just walking and running around, some standing in my damn way, some chatting with their friends, and of course the most disgusting thing I ever had to see…some making out. It made me want to vomit on sight, but luckily I didn't. As I walked through the hall a few familiar voices shouted out my name,

"EXE! Over here!"

I turned my head that direction and groaned. There were my annoying friends with their girlfriends. People say it's better to have friends at school than nothing. But I could care less. The blue hedgehog with the lighter shade blue fur and emerald green eyes walked up to me, looking weirder to me than ever. The ebony hedgehog with his pink girlfriend walked up behind. As usual Amy held a smile, and Shadow looked like he didn't care, but wraps an arm around her shoulder. Sonic chuckled and patted my head. I gritted my sharp teeth when he pulled the hood off my head.

"EXE buddy, you're here" he chuckled and then smirked, "Gotta girlfriend that we don't know about?"

I hated when he asked that. Matter of fact all my friends ask that, assuming that I would have a girlfriend. I wasn't interesting in such a sick thing called "love". I didn't believe in it at all.

"No" I spoke with my deep demonic voice, "Not interested in anyone"

"Like usual" Amy crossed her arms.

Then the yellow two tailed fox walked over while holding hands with the cream rabbit.

"Hey EXE" Tails nodded once and Cream just waves.

"Well, we're waiting for Espio, Alicia, and Winter"

Amy looked at the time from her phone and gasped, "Well I gotta do something! I'll be back" she kissed Shadow's cheek before dashing off, eventually running past the light blue hedgehog with the black streak on her bangs.

"Where is she off to?" Winter asked

Shadow shrugged, "Hope not causing any trouble"

Cream chuckled, "You know she'll never do that"

Winter looked over to me and smiled, "Hey EXE"

I only responded with a steady nod and crossed my arms. Seconds later the purple chameleon with the brown angel wolf walked up to the group.

"Hey" Alicia waved then looked around before looking confused, "Where's Amy"

"She ran off somewhere" Winter told

Espio just gazed at the door for a while and Sonic begins to shake him, "Are you okay man? You need to stop doing that"

"Yeah, kinda creeping us out" Tails shivered a bit.

Espio just shook his head, "No I'm not just gazing at anything"

I stared at him confusingly, "Then what?"

He said nothing but pointed towards the door and everyone just squint their eyes. Outside they could see Amy talking to some girl while walking towards the doors. I sighed, is it one of Amy's annoying gal pal that she tries to hook me up with. If it was I could swear that I would tear their lips off if they try to talk to me. As they walked closer I tried to keep myself from gasping. Amy was with a new girl, an unfamiliar face. Everyone just stared at her when they walked up in front of us. Then there she was, the new girl.

"Hey, this is my childhood friend Luz"

Luz only stared at us before growing a smile and does a quick one hand wave. Everyone started to introduce themselves while I continued to stare at her. I wanted to stop but couldn't, it was like something froze me right on the spot. Why couldn't I stop staring at this girl? I-I had to admit…she did not look like the other girls. She was a white hedgehog with shimmering black hair to her thighs. She wore a red bow in her hair, a white strapless shirt with black stripes and ruffles on the chest, black jeans, and matching black flats. She wore some kind of golden heart pendant around her neck. I blankly gazed at her, wondering into my own little world again. As I felt like I was floating through a white blank place, a voice echoed,

"EXE wake up! EXE? Hello?" "….EXE!"

I finally came back to reality and blinked my eyes twice before rubbing my head. Beautiful, stunning, ice orbs stared directly into my dark black and red ones. As I blinked twice again I noticed those were Luz's eyes. Those beautiful eyes were behind her thick black glasses. If only I could- wait what was I thinking. A feeling rose inside me…could I be possibly crushing on this girl?! She was barely new here! I don't know what this feeling was…could it be ugh love? And how could I describe her eyes as beautiful and stunning?! It's probably just that I never saw that color before…oh god.

Sonic finally stopped shaking me, "Hello, Mobius to EXE. Are you okay?"

I only nodded, "Uh yeah"

Amy heavily sighed, "Good. We was worried about you"

Pfft like yeah right they were.

I only nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

"Anyways" Amy spoke, "You just blanked out and stared at Luz"

I just turned my back to them, "Oh I'm sorry"

Luz only giggled, "it's okay…EXE?"

She only giggled? Other people would've got creep out or maybe screamed and ran off. Worst probably shouting cruel, "threatening offending" words at me. I quietly laughed at that, words doesn't hurt my feelings and doesn't affect me at all.

I faced her and the others. For some reason she didn't seem affected by my scary appearance. My eyes were even bleeding and she just looked at me like I was a normal person. I bet she won't be afraid of my smile at all either. My smile was so creepy that it would've scared unborn babies.

Everyone froze when the bell rung.

"Time for the first class" Sonic sighed, "See ya at third period"

"Same too you"

"Yep"

I said nothing but walked to my class. But before I could do that I was stopped and yanked back by Amy, "Hey don't forget you have the same class as us!"

I just rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, right"

I had the same class with Amy, Winter, Sonic, and now Luz for first, second, third, and sixth period. We all walked through the now empty and silent hall to our first class.

"So" Amy spoke, "How do you like the school so far?"

"Amy. You didn't even show me around yet?" Luz groaned

Amy only chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah I forgot"

"Let's go to class everyone!" Sonic shouted, his voice echoed through the hall.

Everyone stopped and just looked at him.

"Sonic you moron" I sighed while shaking my head.

Luz only giggled and joined along, "YELLO! HEY!"

"SCHOOL SUCKS!" Sonic shouted and laughed along with Luz.

I, Amy, and Winter just looked at them like they were idiots. Winter shook her head and waved her arms,

"Hey are you two trying to get us in trouble?"

Sonic just laughed, "Sorry"

Luz just smirked and continued, "HEY! YELLO! HIYEE! WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY OF SCHOOL! SIKE JUST KIDDING IT SUCKS!"

Everyone including me just shook our heads. Luz was going to get us all in trouble. Before she could shout another word Amy grabbed her and covered her mouth with her hand,

"Luz stop it, we're all going to get detention if you continue"

Luz nodded and Amy removed her hand from her mouth.

"Sorry" she spoke in a low voice.

The teacher from the room we walked past stepped out and stopped us all.

"No shouting in the halls, we're trying to teach a class" the teacher told

"Sorry Ms. Baker. It was by accident" Sonic apologized, "It won't happen again"

Then Ms. Baker locked her eyes on Luz before gesturing her to come, "You young lady, what's your name?"

"Luz Savanna" she bowed like Ms. Baker was royalty, "my real name is Luzanna Lu Savanna 'cause I'm royalty"

Ms. Baker only chuckled a bit sarcastically before looking at her with a straight face, "Yeah missy, at our school you'll be treated the same as everyone else"

Luz only scoffed, "Pfft, okay"

"What was that young lad-"Ms. Baker paused when Luz just walked off.

I shook my head and grabbed her arm before she could walk any further, "You can't just do that to the teacher. You could get detention"

Luz only looked at me and smiled, "Thanks for the advice EXE, unfortunately I will continue onto my next class" she yanked her arm from my grip and walked off.

Amy spoke to Ms. Baker while I, Winter and Sonic followed her. Oh my, Luz looked so innocent but already on the first day she was being bad and disrespectful to the teacher. Still my heart felt warm for this girl, she was bad as Scourge. Maybe she was even worse. I was actually crushing on her…I couldn't believe this. A few minutes we were in our first class. Luz was finally back to her "good" side and doing her work, Sonic looked like he was thinking of something, Winter was just looking around, and Amy was also doing her work. Of course Luz sat right across from me, since it was the only empty seat. She looked so peaceful, like nothing could bother her at all. What was I doing? I was concentrating on her more than my work. I felt like asking her something, but before I could do so I noticed the teacher staring at me, so I just looked at him back before doing my work. The room was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the clock ticking, pencils hitting the paper, and the typing from the pencil. The teacher peeked from his laptop and looked at Luz before asking,

"Luz, why don't you introduce yourself more to the class, everyone's done with their work right?"

The class responded in unison as Luz placed her beige back pack on her chair before slowly walking up to the front of the class. She faced the class and adjusted her glasses before speaking,

"My name is Luzanna Lu Savanna, but short version is Luz 'cause that's my royal name. Um…" she just looked around before looking at me. I felt the blood rush in me as I turned red. Was I really blushing when she looked at me? This was the first time I actually blushed, but I looked down at my paper before anyone noticed. Then her soft voice spoke again,

"My friend is Amy, uh I'm a girl" everyone laughed when she said that. The teacher shook his head,

"Luz, no smart addict answers like that. Continue."

Luz rolled her eyes and continued, "Ugh! Um…I love cherries very much. I have two half-sisters that go here…Lily and Ivory. Um…I have black hair and blue eyes and I have white fur" everyone including me burst into laughter again as the teacher just looked irritated. I had to admit she was kinda funny. She was making the class laugh with her incomplete answers that is clearly obvious

"My eyes are as blue as ice!" the class laughed again as the teacher shook his head again.

"That's enough Luz, come here"

Luz sighed and slowly walked over to him before crossing her arms, "What? You told me to introduce myself"

"Not by telling you stupid short answers" he spoke, "You'll learn not to do that"

"Okay" Luz rolled her eyes and the teacher shouted

"Young lady! Did you just roll you-"he froze when she was already back in her seat.

Some classmates snickered and others laughed. Amy just shook her head and looked at her with disbelief, Winter was laughing along with Sonic and the class. The teacher sighed and walked to the front of the class.

"Enough laughing students, time for more work"

The class sighed and groaned while they got ready. As soon as the bell rang everyone just went to their next class, and each time Luz managed to disrespect the teachers someway. The teachers threatened to call her parents but would she quiet when Luz told them she'll have an army ready to tear down their houses if they did. Luz was just so funny and bad at the same time. It was lunch time and me and the group was sitting at the table in the far back of the cafeteria.

"And Luz was just cracking up the whole class" Sonic laughed while everyone except Amy, Shadow, and Cream laughed along.

"But she's disrespecting every teacher! That's funny to you?" Amy asked

"When she does it yes. You saw how she made Mr. Gurdle shut up when she threatened him! He never shuts up that easily" Sonic stated

Amy just rolled her eyes while Shadow pulled her in close, "Yeah…not that funny"

"Oh shut up Shadow. You never laugh at anything" Sonic scoffed

Shadow looked like he wanted to beat the living hell out of him, but he continued to hold Amy. They both looked disappointed when Luz walked up to the table,

"Hey guys. Mind if I sit here?" Luz asked

Amy nodded and she sat next to me. I couldn't control myself and blushed again! This time Espio saw me.

"Did you just turn red?" He asked and everyone turned their attention to me. Including Luz how embarrassing!

"Uh no…just blood rushing" I lied with a small smile.

They all looked at me with an "Uh huh yeah right" look. Luz just looked at me with faint red on her cheeks. Was she blushing also? No girl blushes when they have to sit next to me.

"Yeah right" Sonic chuckled, "You blushed when she sat next to you"

I shook my head, "No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Nope"

"Yes we just saw you"

"Just a blood rush"

"Nope you liar"

I fumed with anger, "SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I TEAR YOUR BEATING HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST AND CRUSH IT WITH MY VERY OWN HANDS!"

Everyone gasped and looked at me with shock. The whole cafeteria went quiet and everyone was staring at me. I covered my mouth, noticing what I just said out loud. I forgot that I had to keep my anger in control…but no I had to shout that out. Right in front of Luz, the girl I was actually crushing on too. Everyone continued to stare at me in silence. I even turned my head to see Luz staring at me with her eyes widened through those thick black glasses. I felt so embarrassed I grabbed my back pack and ran out the cafeteria, everyone staring at me as I run by. I ran through the hall fast like Sonic. What was I going to do now? Everyone's probably talking about me back there. Luz probably thinks I'm some freak with anger problems. You saw that look on her face; she's never going to get with me. Why would she bother to go out with a creep like me anyways? It was never meant to be. Where was I going to go now? I wasn't going to show my face to anyone for the rest of this day. I just want to go home but I can't. I'm stuck at this hellhole! I ran onto the school field and dashed towards the huge tree. Once I made it I dropped my bag and pressed my back against the tree before sliding down. This was not totally called for, but was I actually feeling regret? I never felt bad for what I did! Ever since Luz came I started to feel and do things I normally wouldn't do, was this girl bad luck? How could someone change something about someone? Well, too bad! I'm staying here till school is over, then I'll rush home before anyone sees me. I sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. The sky reminded me of Luz's eyes for some reason. Ugh! I can't even get that girl out my mind! I was very close to scribbling her name over and over on my paper as my answers. What's so good about her anyways? I'm fucking Sonic EXE! The creepy, sadistic, clever, creep with the cold heart! I ain't supposed to feel love! I sighed again and looked down at the grass; at least nothing about the grass could remind me of her. I could've sworn I heard footsteps approaching me. It's impossible for anyone to know that I was here. I turned only to see nothing. Great my eyes are starting to bleed again. I could feel the blood run down my cheeks. They won't stop for another half hour! As I turned back around and sighed, I jumped up. I didn't remember seeing Luz right next to me. She only stared at me before tilting her head, looking confused.

"Your eyes are bleeding" her soft voice spoke

I only nodded. This was the third time she spoke to me, but this time she spoke to me on her own.

"Yeah, this always happen"

She only watched the blood run down my cheeks, "Weird…"

"How did you even find me here?" I asked

She looked down at the grass, "My senses told me your presence was here"

My eyes widened, "Really? You could do that?"

She nodded, "I could do that all the time, it told me you were heading toward the tree"

"Interesting" I scoffed, "Why are you even here?"

"I was just wondering why you ran off?" she asked

I only looked away, "Everyone was looking at me weird. I didn't think anyone will come after me"

"Well I did."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're my friend. I couldn't let you feel ashamed" she exclaimed, "It was Sonic's fault anyways"

"But I was blushing when you sat down"

"So?" she giggled, "I ain't gonna make fun of you or nothing. Plus your anger isn't a big deal; I yell and threaten people like that when they get on my nerves"

"How? Mines were too demonic like" I sighed

Luz only faced the building that was a bit far in the distance, "I do that too, I usually yell at my older half-sister when she takes my stuff, YOU BITCH! YOU BETTER STOP CHECKING MY DAMN PHONE AND GIVE IT BACK BEFORE I RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND PUT IT ON A STAKE FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE! And she usually gets so scared that she gives it back" she giggled

I looked at her in shock before laughing, "Yeah I guess you're right"

She looked at me, "Hey I'm bad girl you know. I have a good side but it quickly gets taken over by the bad side easily"

I shrugged and looked at her back, "You don't look so bad with those glasses"

She smirked and took them off. She looked even prettier without them on.

"Do I look bad now?" she asked

"No. you look cute" I covered my mouth when that came out my mouth. She only chuckled.

"Thank you and you look cute yourself"

"What? No one ever calls me cute. I'm supposed to be creepy"

"Well you don't to me" she giggled before tackling me and sitting right on top of me! She looked down into my eyes and teased,

"You're not so creepy. Fuck what everyone thinks. That's what I do all the time"

"That's why you easily get in trouble"

She scoffed, "Shut up" and pounded her fist on my chest. I only laughed,

"That doesn't hurt me at all"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

There was a moment of silence. I just watched her as she looked around. It was like she was expecting something to come. Then she looked at me. Those soft ice blue eyes looked into my bleeding black ones. We just kept staring into each other's eyes, like we were peeking into our souls. I turned a bit red and she did too. Then she suddenly yanked me up by the string of my hoodie and pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked! She kissed me? That was total uncalled for, I thought I was the one who was supposed to kiss her and she'll be the one shocked. Who cares now, the girl I'm crushing on just kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. Our tongues were wrestling for a while before swirling in each other's mouths. Her mouth tasted so sweet, like strawberries? I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pulled the kiss in closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer also. We were kissing passionately until my long tongue slipped down her neck, making her eyes widen and she started gagging a bit. Dammit! Why did that happen! She started choking on it so I pulled away. She gasped for air the most and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa" she gasped, "I didn't know you could do that"

I nodded and held her close, "Yeah. There are a lot of weird things about me"

She only grew a devious smirk. What was that smirk for? I didn't like that look on her face. She looked like she was going to do something evil to me. She pulled me close and wrapped my arms around her waist. What was this girl planning now? She held me close and pulled up her shirt, revealing her black bra. She was really about to expose her breasts to me?! I blushed at seeing her without a shirt, but we could get in serious trouble if the teachers saw us.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You deserve this EXE" is all what she could say before reaching her hands behind her back and unhooking her bra. She looked at me with that smirk while trying to unhook her bra. No seriously, I didn't like that smirk that was plastered on her face. Once she managed to unhook her bra she threw it aside. I literally flushed red like a tomato and actually nosebleed. Damn her breasts were a bit big for a girl probably around her fifth teen's or sixteen's. She leaned her breasts against my chest, they felt so soft. I only looked at her before she gave me a steady nod,

"Go ahead"

I only looked at my hands before looking at her breasts. I grabbed one and squeezed it and heard her let out a soft moan. Did she just enjoy that? I continued to squeeze it more and she lets out more moans. I was doing something right, I just know it. I grabbed her other breast and squeezed both of them together. She was moaning softly. I grinned and moved down before licking her nipple. She shivered a bit and moaned. I widely grinned and continued to suck on her nipple while squeezing the other one with it between my fingers. She was moaning loudly, but covered her mouth to make sure no one heard that. After all we were still on school property, just on the school field. I continued pleasuring and "torturing" her now erected nipples as she uncovered her mouth and moans loudly. When I stopped I just looked her,

"Don't do that loudly, someone might hear" I told her carefully

"Sorry…"

I nodded before pulling her into a kiss. She kissed back and lifted off my hoodie and my black shirt under that. I held her up a bit before pulling down her pants and pulling off her panties with my mouth. She only giggled at that. Once I sat up I flushed completely red. She was fully naked right in front of me. But I'm going to snicker at this; she looked sexier like this. She only looked at me before throwing off my shoes and pulling down my pants and boxers. She moaned when she saw me naked and gestured me to come closer. She just knew how to turn me on.

"Wait" I spoke, "Are you still a virgin?"

She widened her eyes at my question, "Excuse me? Yes….this is actually my first time" she turned red and looked away, "so please go easy on me"

I only chuckled, "Sure"

I pulled her into another kiss and nibbled on her neck as softly as possible so my sharp teeth won't pierce into her delicate skin. She moaned softly,

"Thanks for calming me down…now I'm ready"

I positioned myself on her, and looked down into her eyes with a serious look. She must've known what I meant because she nodded. I nodded with her and held her waist tight before slowly pushing into her. She winces a bit and winces more as I slide through her tiny hole. She starts to whimper a bit. Oh no I hope I'm not hurting her a lot. I had to make sure that I wouldn't hurt her , if I did I won't know what to do with myself. I began to slowly move in and out, she winces and whimpers more. I could even feel her shaking a bit. I softly prick her fur on her neck with my fangs to calm her down. Her eyes were closed shut tightly. Minutes later I could hear her moan softly a bit. She must've been getting used to the feeling. But more pain for her was going to come, and I'll be there to calm her down. Don't worry Luz; this will be over as soon as you know it. I kissed her neck softly which calmed her down more. I held onto her tightly before quickly splitting her virgin wall. She screamed loudly in pain but I quickly covered her mouth. Good, now someone probably heard us. She continued to muffle whimpers and shrieks as I continued pushing into her.

I hope I wasn't hurting her badly. This is the girl I wouldn't want to hurt. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes were still closed tight. I removed my hand from her mouth and wiped away the tears before kissing her neck softly. She calmed down a bit but continued to shed a bit more tears. I didn't mean to make her cry, but she'll have to stick through the pain. As I continued to push in and out of her through during the passing minutes, she only winces but looks like she's handling the pain. There's my tough girl I've seen earlier. I held her close; it just felt so good to be inside her. Minutes passed again and she was ready for me to go faster. I nodded to her response and picked up my speed. Both of us was moaning and groaning loudly, we forgot about the others hearing and us getting into the trouble. She moaned the loudest in pleasure and I only smirked before going in and out of her quickly. She cried out in pleasure but so loudly. I shrugged, oh well I don't care if anyone else hears us. Let us get detention or suspension for all I fucking care. We were enjoying our moment, and it'll be damn well if someone tries to ruin it. I was kissing her neck softly and groaning while she moaned loudly each time I do so. We continued to make sweet love, but her breasts were bouncing in front of my face, hypnotizing me. As I felt my climax coming, I only sighed. I didn't want this to end but there might be more moments like this during the school year. I pushed harder and deeper in her as she moaned and gasped,

"E-EXE! EXE!" she shouted out while gasping and moaning

"Yeah"

"I-I think s-someone's coming" she moaned, "I feel a presence nearby"

I smirked, "I don't care, let us get caught if we have to"

I thrust harder and faster as she covered her sweet moans. The moment was going to end soon, and I wish this could last for a longer time. I hear her gasps get louder

"R-really EXE, someone's coming! I-I sense a heartbeat nearby!"

"Don't worry; I'll get us out of this if we get in trouble"

"I-I'm about to cum!" she shouted out.

"Okay, here I come" and with that I pushed into her one more time before shooting my warm seed inside her. She moaned when feeling the warmness in her body, and started panting when I pulled out of her. She fell back on her head and groaned,

"Well…that was amazing"

I chuckled when seeing that irritated look on her face, "are you okay?"

"Yeah…now let's hurry"

I helped her put her clothes back on and she helped me with mines. We were still sweating and panting a bit, but I hope no one will notice what we just did. We looked over to see Amy, Shadow, Alicia, Winter, Espio, Tails, Cream, and Sonic run over to us.

"Are you okay EXE?" Amy asked

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine"

"What took you so long to bring him back?" Winter asked

Luz shrugged, "He was hard to convince"

I chuckled at her lie, "Yeah that's right. I wouldn't let anyone let anyone talk to me when I'm angry"

Sonic only shook his head and chuckled, "Yeah right…let's just go"

The others walked back towards the building as I smirk and look at Luz,

"You think round two should be later on tonight?" I asked

She snickered and nodded, "I'll have to check if my half-sisters are asleep first but yeah"

I held her tight and looked into her tired blue eyes, "I'll let you rest up first, and you look tired"

"You too"

She looked at me before pulling me into another and of course…I kissed back.


End file.
